


The Princess Who Was Promised

by prettyuglyoxymoron



Category: game of thrones
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyuglyoxymoron/pseuds/prettyuglyoxymoron
Summary: A recap of Jorah and Daenerys relationship. Will start off as a friendship, turn into love and of course there will be the betrayal. I am going to add my own scenes and even move the timeline around a bit.I do not own game of thrones or anything related to this characters. Just a lovefool and was moved by this story





	1. The Dothraki Way

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Game of thrones or any of the characters. Just writing a fanfic. Also, I love the idea of Jorah and Daenerys. I get that they are very far apart in age (in the books) but I am running off the assumption that Daenerys is 17 and Jorah is in his early 30s (which I know is young for the show even but c'mon Iain Glen is just so damn handsome for his age).  
> This story starts where they first meet but I am just going to start veering from the story. It is in Jorah's point of view.

The riders had been talking about the wedding for days now, excitement not being contained in their voices. After all, if the Dothraki weren’t raiding, they were mating. I have been with these people since my exile from Westeros, and it is amazing how easy someone can adapt to their surroundings. Their idle banter was enough to spark my interest. Khal Drogo is to wed an exile from Westeros today. But not just any exile, Daenerys Targaryen the last woman of her house. This was no doubt a power move by her only living relative Viserys. He must hope that Drogo will give him an army if he trades his sister. It is no doubt what was promised but the Dothraki have never crossed the narrow sea, and I don’t see them doing that anytime soon. I continue writing on a small parcel. Filling Varys from Westeros in on the Targaryen plan and in turn King Robert would be important to getting my freedom from Essos.  


“Jadat,”(Come) Irri says sternly. It must be time for the celebration. I put down my quil and wrap up the paper for sending tomorrow. I have managed to keep myself from the occasion too long. It is no secret that those of Westeros do not think fondly of me and Illyrio has heard the rumors that if I am honest are true. I sigh and grab the gift that I will give the new Khaleesi. I have heard of her beauty in the jealousy of the other Dothraki women’s voices. All clearly upset that they did not capture Khal Drogo’s hand.  


I sit around for a little while and sulk. Tradition is not something new to me, but the Dothraki is not my tradition. However, I am respectful nonetheless. I wait for the opportune moment and bring my gift in front of Drogo and Daenerys.  


“Jadi, zhey Jorah Andahli,” (Come, Jorah the Andal.) Drogo said to me.  


“Khal vezhven.” (Great khal.) I reply and approach.  


I see before me a young girl who is trying to look strong but her eyes give her away. They are piercing and easy to get lost into. I have not seen someone more beautiful in my life.  


With a little bow I begin to say “A small gift for the new Khaleesi.” And hand Daenerys the books while continuing with, “Songs and histories from the seven kingdoms.” I feel a warmth in the spots that her hand touched mine, but put the thoughts out of my mind.  


“Thank you, sir.” She was sincere when she said it. “Are you from my country?”  


I stand up tall before replying, “Ser Jorah Mormont of Bear Island. I served your father for many years. Gods be good I hope to always serve the rightful king” I then take a peek at Viserys. He has the air of a king but I’ve never met a man who was so clean. Illyrio was shooing me away and I’m not one to linger in the spotlight.  


Still thinking about Daenerys, I watch from afar as she receives her fossilized dragon eggs. I can’t completely read her expression but I imagine her eyes as she sees the beauty before her.  


Before I know it, Khal Drogo is standing and bringing Daenerys to her gift from him. I make my way through the crowd. It is a magnificent white horse that matches Daenerys’s hair. “She’s beautiful” She said and looked over at me shyly.  


“Ser Jorah, I- I don’t know how to say thank you in Dothraki”  


“There is no word for thank you in Dothraki” I reply kindly to her. She looks away and I can no longer see her expression. Her brother and her exchanged some words but I didn’t catch them.  


And just like that Daenerys is gone. I feel sorry for her. I know how the Dothraki work and she is too young for this. There is nothing I can do for her though so I head back to my tent to get some sleep. It’s been a taxing day preparing for the wedding. Irri walks into my tent just as I am taking off my top layers.  


“Vo asshekh” (Not today) I Tell her. But she ignored me and proceeds to continue taking off my clothes.  


“Jorah ale foz akka haqe?” (Jorah too old and tired?) she mocked me. Of course I hated being reminded of my lack of youth.  


I grabbed her and she seemed to have gotten the reaction out of me that she wanted to as she continued to get my pants off. There’s an off suspicion in my mind that she likes when I am angry. We share a passionate kiss before I turn her around. There’s no persuading her otherwise because it’s the Dothraki way to take your women like a hound takes its bitch. It used to disgust me but at this point I am not going to argue with the woman. As I can feel Irri finishing around me and I follow suit, I can’t help but think of the new khaleesi and her scared eyes.


	2. It’ll Get Easier

I wake up to sunlight the next day and with Irri wrapped around me. I shake her awake and with a start she gets up and dressed quickly before leaving my tent. Once the newlyweds are back we will stay here for only a few days before continuing to embark on our path back to the Dothraki Sea.  


When I exit my tent, I can hear the boy Targaryen bragging to the only person who will listen about how broken in his sister is going to be. It takes all of my restraint to not snap at him. Instead I fill up my water and grab some jerky for breakfast.  


The day moved on and Daenerys finally makes her way into eyeshot. I can tell she is in pain as she tries to get off her horse. I grab her frail body trying my hardest not to have her wince. This must be my job now because the other women chosen to take care of her are not going to be able to pick her up.  


“Looks like you made him happy, sister” Viserys smirked as he watched me carry her into her tent. I shot him a look which removed the smirk off his face. She had her face buried in my chest.  


I set her down on her matt as slowly as I could but I heard her draw air in sharply as her lower half touched the floor. She turned slowly onto her side still facing me and her sharp eyes were looking my way.  


“Are you hungry, Khaleesi?” I ask her and offer her my water and leftover jerky from breakfast. She takes the water but not the food. As I stand up to leave the room, three ladies come in to bathe her.  


“Ser Jorah. Can you come back later?” Daenerys asks gently. I catch Irri’s jealous glance before I nod and bow myself out of the situation.  


I head out and do some maintenance and preparation on my tent and to my horse, Merek, in order to be ready for when we inevitably make our way on the long road east. I brush the horse and braid his mane to keep him clean.  


Horses are elegant creatures. There weren’t many on my homeland in Bear Island but my father always had a few around the castle. They were comfortable to me and reminded me of home. Sometimes if I try really hard I can imagine a cold breeze that brings me back to winters at home. I haven’t seen a winter in a long time.  


Irri comes up to Merek and helps me brush him. There aren’t a lot of words that she and I share together so this is an odd occasion to say the least but I don’t take notice to it and just give her a small smile. She of course rolls her eyes.  


“Don’t pretend with me.” She says in the common tongue which takes me by surprise. Her voice is actually really smooth which I hadn’t noticed before.  


“I am not sure what you mean” I take her hand in mine as she was starting another brush across Merek’s back.  


“I see you two.” She replied and I can feel myself get stiff.  


“She requested you when I left. Better tend to her. I finish here.” She couldn’t keep the spite out of her tone but I could tell she also didn’t hate the girl.  


I walk into Daenerys tent and she is right where I left her but looks to be clean with her hair lying out in a wet wave behind her. The last of her handmaidens picking up around her and lighting candles. It is getting late and I won’t be able to stay long. Drogo no doubt has gone out to scout with some of his men and will be back soon.  


“Thank you for coming back.”  


“It’s my pleasure. What can I do for you?” I ask her and stand awkwardly far away so as to not raise any suspicion with the others who are about to leave.  


“Well, Ser Jorah… I just… was wonder if you could read something out of the stories you gave me.” Daenerys said and I couldn’t help but notice her face flush in the newly lit tent.  


I was shocked at first but then nodded and moved to where she was with the books. I am flattered that she likes the gift that I have given to her but also am not sure why she has asked me to read them to her. I am sure she has been taught to read.  


Either way I pick out the most worn book and began to read:  


“Although the adventures of dragon riders have long been turned into story books for children…”  


I continued on and on and Daenerys just continues to watch me and soak in the story. It’s mostly about her ancestors who used to ride dragons which is probably why she is so interested.  


When I find a good spot to stop, I know that it is time for me to leave because many of the candles have burnt down and the outside light is barely visible.  


I begin to get up but Daenerys takes my hand and winces again as she had to move. “Wait… don’t go.” I can hear the desperation in her voice and it brings me to kneel next to her.  


“I am sorry Khaleesi but it will set a very bad example to Khal Drogo if he sees you with me at night.” I say what I actually fear. I have no doubt Drogo could slice my throat in 3 seconds of battle.  


There are tears in her eyes when she nods and releases my hand. None of the tears fall though and she regains her composure before looking back at me. I lightly put a piece of her silver hair behind her ear before saying, “It’ll get easier.” And stand to leave the room.


	3. A Gift

After two more days, we continue our journey back east. I have managed to stay away from the new Khaleesi during this time because I am too afraid to get too attached. If I am to be a spy for Varys, I need to think ahead and not allow emotions to get involved. The solitude has actually been pleasant. Feels more like it did before the wedding and I am ok with that. 

It will take 2 weeks with the women and children to get back to Vaes Dothrak. The road is long and boring but we run into small towns that will provide a little change in scenery from the vast grassland. 

I can see Daenerys up ahead and everyone passing her by. No one is flattered with our new additions to the Dothraki family. Mostly people are annoyed with Viserys but they also don’t really care for how Daenerys turns her head up to all food (which is just horse meat). I ride up to her and hand her some jerky and tell her to eat it. She asks if we eat anything other than horse. There is some spunk in her and I like it. I can’t help but like the girl. She hasn’t adapted yet to the Dothraki way but I think she will. And that is the biggest lesson in life someone like her and Viserys will learn. Adapt or die. 

She looks over at me and I can’t imagine what she is thinking but there is a small smile on her lips that I get lost in for just a second before beckoning her to bring her horse back into the line of others. There should only be a few more hours to our next stop and there is where I should send my next raven to Varys.  


When the raven was sent, I head further into the town we are in to go to a mart. Most people know I am with the Dothraki and give me anything that I request which I have to admit is a perk. 

I gathered up the treats into my sack and head back on my horse to the camp. When I get back, I see Irri has made herself at home in my tent. She hasn’t seen me since the day that I read to Daenerys but no matter how mad she is she knows I will bring her back something when I go into town. I pull out a little bag of dried oranges for her and she gives me a smile before kissing me softly. She starts rubbing up my leg and my excitement doesn’t betray to her how I feel. We have been sleeping together for about a year now and it’s always just been fun for me but this last week has shown me it means more to her. I stop her when she tries to take off my pants and the hurt in her eyes nearly makes me give in. 

“It’s her isn’t it” she looks at her hands. I take one of her hands and she looks up at me. 

“You know as much as I that I can’t have her. But I also should not be doing this with you.” I am hoping to let her down easy.

It seems to be enough for her and she nods and takes her gift with her. The night is very dark and I am hoping that Drogo is with one of his other women tonight. He isn’t married to anyone else but Daenerys can’t fulfill him completely. 

I listen carefully at the outside of the tent and can’t hear anything so I step in. Daenerys is in bed and the first look she gave me was fear but then when she noticed who walked in she looked relieved. 

“Ser Jorah. It’s very late. What do I owe the pleasure?” She sat up in her nightgown and I couldn’t help but notice her nipples through the thin silk. 

I avert my eyes before replying. “I went to the market tonight and got you something.” I pull another bag of dried oranges out of my bag, another seeded fruit that I haven’t heard the name of and a small flask of wine. I hand them over to her and try to distance myself but she takes my hand. 

“Thank you. Would you drink with me?” She smiled and opened the wine. 

I take a drink of it first and then she takes a long drink. We keep drinking until the flask is gone. I can see the pink rising in Daenerys cheeks and I don’t know why I do it but I brush my thumb across the flush of her cheek. It is innocent but we both know it was too far. I am about to apologize when Daenerys does something I wasn’t expecting. She pushes me over and gets on top of me and rubs her hips up against mine. She can feel how I have instantly gotten hard and her smile betrays her intentions. 

“I am sorry Ser. I have had too much wine.” And she gets off me immediately and I try to compose myself. 

“I think that both of us can agree we’ve had a bit too much. I’m sorry Khaleesi this is out of line for me.” I try to leave. 

“I didn’t say you could go.” 

“May I?” I feel like such a fool. I shouldn’t have brought the wine. 

“Ser Jorah, I owe you an apology. I have been getting lessons on how to please a man from Doreah. I am sick of being afraid of Khal Drogo. The wine has fogged my mind and I wanted to see if what Doreah taught me would work.” She looks down at her hands ashamed that she used me as a pawn. I was a bit hurt but had no reason to be. 

“It’s safe to say it is effective. Good night Khaleesi” I said before leaving the tent. My head is groggy but I make it back to my tent and try to get the feeling of her hips off my mind.


	4. Vaes Dothrak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter of more interactions because I felt like there was never enough time with these two.

We start back up the next day but I try to avoid everyone and sink back into the shadows. Daenerys finds me though and I have to admit that it gives me a rush.

“Good Morning Khaleesi.”

She and I talk the whole route and I notice that she is eating the dried oranges as well as some jerky which is a first. I have seen the Mad King and I cannot see how someone with such a kind heart like Daenerys could be his kin. I suppose my father would say the same about how ashamed he is of me though.

“Do you think there is any hope for my brother and I to reach Westeros?” She asks. We had just been talking about my ex wife and the various lands we had been to in Westeros.

“The Dothraki have never crossed the narrow sea. It is safe to say if your brother is waiting for this army, he might be waiting a while.”

“How can I help speed it up?” She looks at me with her piercing eyes.

“In a rush to get back to Westeros huh? I would integrate yourself into the Dothraki. They already respect you, I cannot wait to see what they will do for you when they love you.” I try to give her solid advice. “I am working on it…” She looks down and blushes clearly remembering our interaction last night.

We ride quietly for a while as I try to imagine what she is thinking. It’s surprising to me how easy it is to talk to her. I know her brother has the better claim to the iron throne but I can’t help wondering if she would be a better fit.

“Do the Dothraki buy their slaves?” She asks after a long pause in conversation.

“The Dothraki do not believe in money. Most of their slaves were given to them. When a hoard approaches a city they have one of two choices. Fight or pay tribute. It is an easy decision for most but sometimes a Khal is insulted by either how many slaves or the looks of a woman. Sometimes they think their men haven’t had a good fight in a while.”

A man hits one of the slaves and the Khaleesi stops them and gets off of the path. The hoard stops for her and I see Viserys out of the corner of my eye go after her.

I bring some men with me to follow Daenerys. The hair on the back of my neck is prickling and I am glad I trusted my instinct because Viserys had attacked Daenerys.

“Mormont, kill this Dothraki dog” Viserys yells at me but I just give Rakharo a look before looking back to Daenerys.

“Should we return to the khalasar, Khaleesi?” I wanted to make it clear where my loyalties lie and the expression in her eyes let me know she appreciated my gesture. We continue on without another issue.

Camp is set and Drogo and Daenerys have gone to their tent for the night. I sit by a fire with the others and we all talk about the plans and path. We will be home tomorrow and everyone is antsy. I cannot blame them for I want to get back to the normal. However, now that Daenerys Targaryen is in my life, I am afraid life will never be normal again.

...

As the moons pass, I have developed a friendship with the Khaleesi. It is hard to watch but her relationship with the Khal moves from scary to a powerful lover. I pretend like it doesn’t bother me and most the time it doesn’t.

“Couldn’t sleep?” I hear a small voice behind me say one night.

“Khaleesi, it is much too late for you to be out.” All the fires in the area had been put out and I had been looking through the moonlight.

“I also couldn’t sleep. May I?” She said and pointed to the rock next to me. I moved slightly so that she could get through and sit.

“So what does a Knight from Bear Island think about at the late hours?” She was always so curious about me.

“You’ll have no interest in the thoughts of a man like me, my queen.” I dodged her question. She sighed before reaching out to touch my hand.

“I would not have asked if I did not want to know.”

“I was thinking about how life has changed in the Kalasar since you arrived.” It wasn’t a lie but it wasn’t completely the truth.

“How so?”

“You have an effect of people. Inspire us I would say. Or maybe you just have made the Khal happy and when the leader is happy the followers reap the benefits.” I am stroking her ego but I don’t mind. Being around her makes me feel better so why shouldn’t I make her feel better?.

“Ser, you are very kind. I never realized how big of a heart Drogo has. He just needed someone to bring it out of him. And in a way you were right, I have become part of the Dothraki and him.”

I nodd but don’t necessarily believe her. It is hard to imagine Drogo being soft because that is considered weak.

“You don’t believe that I am in love?” It was like she was reading my mind.

“I never said such a thing, Khaleesi. I think you have made leaps and bounds integrating yourself into a situation that you had no control over. You have adapted significantly better than your brother.” I can see her eyes flash when I mention Viserys.

“He knows nothing.” She says and we sit in silence for a while. I can see that she gets a chill as the night gets deeper so I take my cloak and wrap it around her.

“Tell me Ser, what do you actually think about my family?” Her words are as cold as the night air.

I pause for a second. Probably just long enough for her to wonder before saying, “I have read to you the stories about your father. They are true. He was planning on burning the entire Kings Landing. I think that your brother has a similar temper and a one track mind.” I paused again.

“And I suppose you think that same about me?”

“Quite the contrary. I-... You are someone that I can follow. Who I would advise and protect. A leader I would die for.” I can’t meet her gaze but she puts her hand at my cheek and makes me. Part of me wonders if I would feel the same about her leadership abilities if I did not find her beautiful. My track record shows that I have a soft spot for beautiful women. But another part of me knows my words are true. She protects those who cannot protect themselves. She doesn’t turn her head to those who need her. Selfless acts and I cannot say I’ve done the same.

“I hope I never let you down.” She takes her hand off me and I feel disappointed when she hands me back my cloak and goes back to her tent leaving me alone in the night.


	5. A Crown Fit For A King’s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where I am going to get a little off from the show. Hope you enjoy!

I hadn’t spoken with Irri in months and her coming up to the fire where Rahkaro and I were talking gave me a sinking feeling.

“I need the best sheep for the Khaleesi.” She said to us.

“We have no sheep.” Rahkaro answered.

“Fine duck will do.”

“Look around woman, do you see any duck around here?” He spread out his arms to show the desert area we were sitting in.

“Then a dog. I’ve seen plenty of those around here.” Irri retorts.

“I don’t think the Khaleesi wants dog either.” I chime in trying to imagine Daenerys eating the canine.

Irri glared at me before saying, “Khaleesi have baby inside of her. It is true. She not bleed for two months and her belly start to swell.”

“A blessing from the Great Stallion.”

My mind is fuzzy. The Khaleesi is pregnant and it hits me that I have been informing Varys about this all along. I have a want to protect her but can I protect her from myself?

“Khaleesi, May I speak with you?” I walk into her tent. Drogo is no doubt out scouting for a feast that will take place for his new child.

“Of course.” She points to a seat next to her.

“I- am not sure where to start.”

“You don’t have to. I know why you are here.” She smiles and takes my hand to put on her stomach. My own stomach turns at how happy she is. I need to tell her now so that she can handle this betrayal and either have me killed or forgive me.

“I am very happy for you, Khaleesi. However, I am actually here to confess something to you.”

There is a pause where she lets go of my hand and looks at me confused. I sigh and don’t meet her gaze when I continue, “Before you joined the Dothraki, I was an informant for a man who is in the inner circle of Robert Baratheon. He takes my information and if I provide them enough information, they will grant me a pardon to go back to Westeros. I have been informing them mostly about your brother but you have been in my ravens as well.”

“Why are you telling me this now?” I can hear the hurt and anger in her voice.

“I have grown to care for you and believe in you. I am done informing but I understand that what I was doing was wrong. You should know what I’ve done and either turn me away or forgive me.”

“Or have you killed” She said another option I was hoping she wouldn’t.

I nodded and bowed my head. I deserve whatever she chooses. “You are the only reason I got out of bed for the first few months I was with the Dothraki, Ser. And so this is why I will spare you. However, I want you to leave my tent and never talk to me or look at me again. You will not be a part of feasts or any gathering for as long as Drogo and I rule the Dothraki.” Her words stuck in the room with finality.

I accept my punishment and walk out from the tent without another word. However, I break her other rule and look at her just one last time. There are tears in her eyes and my chest hurts knowing I have caused this.

…

I didn’t join the feast but stood outside the tent to listen. Daenerys was strong and ate an entire horse heart. She was being praised by the group and gave a great speech. A queen's speech.

Viserys was storming out of the feast tent which isn’t a complete surprise. He was storming basically everywhere these days. I noticed that he wasn’t going to his tent but to Daenerys and Drogo's tent. I followed him.

“Going somewhere?” I had caught him grabbing the last dragon egg in his bag.

“If I stole one egg, I have enough to buy a ship. Two eggs a ship and an army.” He says smartly.

“And yet you have all three in your bag.” I comment blankly.

“I need a very large army. I am the last hope of the greatest dynasty that has ever been seen. A dynasty that has been resting on my shoulders since I was 5 and no one has ever given me what they have just given her in that tent. Not a piece of it. How can I carry what I need to carry without it? Who could rule without wealth or fear or love?”

He scoffs before continuing, “You stand there all nobility and honor. You think I don’t see the way you look at my little sister? I don’t care. You can have her. She can be queen of the savages and dine on all the best bloody horse parts and you can dine with whatever parts of her that you like. Just let me go.”

“You can go but you leave the eggs.” I say with my hand on my sword hilt.

“You swore an oath to me. Does loyalty mean nothing to you?” He snaps.

“Loyalty means everything to me.” With my jaw clenched.

“Yet here you stand.”

“And yet here I stand.” I stand tall as I repeat the words of my house. One of the most honorable things I have done here in Essos.

Viserys drops the eggs with anger in his eyes and I let him pass. I don’t want to linger too long and have someone mention to Daenerys that I was in her tent. So, I place the eggs gently back in their chest and head back out into my exile.

I sit outside the tent again and listen as Viserys re-enters the feast. He is clearly mad but grabs himself some expensive wine he forces his servants to get for him at the market.

There is not much else happening so I head back to my tent. This new life is not much different than the one before Daenerys. No one batted an eye at me any then. It wasn’t until the next morning when Rahkaro came to my tent to tell me that we had a body to dispose of that I realized I missed out on something at the feast.

“What happened?” I asked.

“Got the crown the Khal promised.” Rahkaro said as I looked upon Viserys whose head was covered in what used to be melted gold.


	6. Tradition

“Let’s leave him in pile of bones for dogs to eat.” Rakharo commented to me as we started to lift the body.

“No. He will smell terrible. We will build a pyre and burn him tonight.” I said and started leading the way out of the city to where the other pyres have been before.

“He get pyre like Khal?!” He was upset with me even suggesting it and dropped Viserys with a stale thump of his head. He then proceeded to spit on him.

“Yes because he is the Khaleesi’s brother. And because that is what is tradition for his house.” I say sternly. I certainly didn’t like the boy but I am going to make sure he gets the proper burial a Targaryen deserves.

Rakharo was hesitate but eventually grabbed Viserys body again and we brought him out of the city. However, once we got to the designated spot, he left me to build the pyre alone. I don’t blame him though. This is not his tradition.

It took my entire day to set up the wood in a small pile. I can’t help but think that there are so many more effective ways to do this, but I don’t have the tools or the man power to do so.

“I brought you water and food” a voice said behind me. It was Doreah one of Daenerys handmaiden.

“Thank you. I suppose you don’t approve.” I say taking the water first and pointing to Viserys atop the pyre.

“I do. He was my lover. Dumb I know because he owned me really. But it was nice to think he might rule someday and that I might have been with a king.” Her eyes sparkled at the thought of her moment of fame. I didn’t have much to say to that so I kept drinking and eating.

“You are quiet Jorah the Andel. To everyone but Khaleesi of course.” Why did everyone like to get a rise out of me?

“I only do as the Khaleesi asks of me.”

“And she asked you to stay away?” And I just nod in response. “Then why do you do this for her brother?”

“It is the right thing to do. If the Khaleesi wants to light the pyre herself, I will be sure to stay away tonight.” I answer and Doreah informs me that is exactly what Daenerys wants.

With her words I grab the rest of my food and head back into the city where my exile awaits me. That night I can see the fire from my tent and am content with knowing that I did something good for Daenerys for once.

…

I only run into Daenerys a few times in the large city and I don’t say a word to her or those around her but I do notice that she is growing with the child inside her. I still feel the need to protect her and care about her but I don’t feel bad for what I did to regain my freedom back to Westeros. Bear island was my home and I only want to return to where I belong.

“This wine? It’s much too sour for a Khaleesi.” I was in the market perusing around when I heard it. As often I do, I stood back in the shadows as to not disturb Daenerys. I can tell when she sees me she gets hit with the betrayal all over again.

The vintner continues talking and specially picks a wine barrel out of his cart for Daenerys to take home. He doesn’t charge her which automatically raises the hairs on the back of my neck. I can’t stop myself as my feet are taking me to stand beside her.

“I would like to try that.” I say to Rakharo and he hands it back to the vintner to open. Daenerys jumped slightly at the sound of my voice and she looked at me with anger but also curiosity.

“This wine is much too fine to open this soon. It needs time to breathe.”

“I think we will be fine. Open it.” I demand.

He obeys and pours a small glass for me. I sniff it and the sweet scent fills my nose. “Smell that? It is the finest wine in Essos. The sweet scent your smelling comes all the way from Quarth.” I am about to take a drink when I see his face. It is excited and I now know why my mind interrupted Daenerys from getting this wine.

“You first.” I try to hand him the drink.

“Oh no this wine is way to fine for me.” He tries to push it back to me.

“You will drink it.” Daenerys says in just a stern voice. The authority in her voice swells my heart. A true Khaleesi.

He starts to take the glass from me but at the last minute pushes it out of my hand and runs. I instinctively pull Daenerys behind me and she touches my back for support. Rakharo catches the man easily and I am running Daenerys back to the protection of Vaes Dothrak.

“Are you hurt?” I look her over frantically not being able to imagine life without her now that she is here. I touch her stomach where her son grows inside of her and kneel before my queen.

“I am fine. Do you think he was poisoning me on someone in Westeros orders?” She had stepped back from me still not trusting me.

“I do Khaleesi.”

“And you think it is from the information you’ve given them?” Was she reconsidering killing me?

“It is possible. I never told them about your child. The most I ever said about you was that you were kinder than Viserys. All my information was based on him because he was the one who had the better claim to the throne. They also have no idea he is dead. Or at least not by my telling.” I told her all the truth and looked her directly in the eyes so she knew I meant it.

“How can I believe that?” She questioned.

“Please Khaleesi. You let me live and that is exactly what I have been doing. Just living and trying to abide by the rules you set for me. What I said to you in that tent many moons ago still holds true to this day. I believe in you and only you. I would never want you or your child harmed. I-“ I didn’t finish because there was no need to say it. She knew how I felt and the way I looked at her.

She moved closer then, her eye lingered on my lips for a second when Irri walked in and said that Khal Drogo was desperately searching for her. We headed to the city center where the vintner was captured and Drogo was waiting.

He came to Daenerys immediately and cooed over her. I have never seen him so vulnerable. It was nice for a change. To show his gratitude towards me he offered me Irri and one of the best horses in the herd. I nodded to show my gratitude but didn’t really care for the gift.

Drogo made a powerful speech to his people. He was moved by the threat to Daenerys and his child. The seven kingdoms were going to be his to conquer and his sons to rule. This was the closest I’ve ever seen the Dothraki to claiming they were going to cross the narrow sea. However, I knew that the route to get there wouldn’t sit well with Daenerys. She didn’t enjoy the conquering part of the Dothraki. As I looked upon her now, I could see the excitement in her eyes. Was it the excitement of being on the throne or going home? I guess I would never know.


	7. A Life for a Life

The next day, the khalasar started making plans of how we were going to get ships to take the army across the narrow sea. I can’t decide if I am in shock or excited. Daenerys has managed in her own way to do something that many considered impossible. There is a fleeting second that I wished I had someone to talk to about this, but remembered that talking to someone in Westeros is what got me into this situation in the first place.

“Am I interrupting a thought, Ser?” She strolled elegantly into my tent. Judging by her reaction my eyes must have lit up when I saw her.

“Not at all, Khaleesi. I apologize, I wasn’t expecting company.” I start to frantically clean my tent which I have neglected the past few days.

She takes my hands to stop me and forces me to look her in the eyes. They are soft and I am hopeful that this conversation will go better than any of the previous we have had of late. I motion for her to sit in the only seat in my tent and I sit on my bed.

“I am not sure where to start. I guess with thank you. For building the pyre for my brother and saving my life. And I am sorry I have been so cruel in punishing you.” She pauses to take in my reaction.

“It has not been cruel at all. I accept the punishment and I did not regret what I did. Until I got to know you.”

“Do you really know me? Or do you just find me nice to look at?” She was back to looking stern.

“I do think you are beautiful. But I could go a lifetime without acting on my impulses. What I cannot wait for is for you to take what is rightfully yours.”

“The iron throne?” She asks and I nodd. “How many innocent lives will have to pay here in Essos for me to just get back to Westeros?”

“If we do it the Dothraki way, many.” I state honestly.

“There is no other way. I am a Khaleesi.”

“There is always another way. It just hasn’t presented itself yet.”

“Look who has the kind heart now, Ser Jorah.” She smiles gently.

I smile remembering what I had said to her what seemed like ages ago. We spent a good portion of the day discussing the path to get the Dothraki over the seas and strategy for when we did get to Westeros.

“Would it not be best to just attack King’s Landing directly? Have the element of surprise.” Daenerys asks.

“That is a viable option. However, you have to remember that King’s Landing is very large and protected by mountains and water. They can hoard themselves in there for longer than we would be able to stay. Our best option would be to get allies who also want to see the Baratheons and Lannisters taken out.” I say while scratching my chin.

“The Lannisters? I thought Robert Baratheon was sitting on the throne?”

“He is, however, he is also married to Cersei Lannister. The Lannisters are a proud group and will not give up their power easily. And rumors have spread that Cersei’s children are not actually Robert’s but her brother Jaime’s. This will only lead them to fight harder for the throne when Robert dies.”

“Because her children will technically not be rightful heirs.” She was catching on. I can see the wheels turning in her head.

“That is the look, Khaleesi. The look of a queen.”

“You flatter me Jorah. I suppose you will head north when we get back to Westeros?” She asked and absently twirled a spare hair.

“If you would have asked me that two years ago, I would have told you yes. Now, I think I have found where I want to be.” I give her a shy smile and she returns it. Doreah walks in then and breaks up the moment.

“Khaleesi, you must get ready for bed and let your baby rest. Tomorrow we ride.” She said and tried to take Daenerys to her tent.

“Give me a few more minutes. I am just finishing up with Ser Jorah.” Doreah nodded and gave me an interesting look before leaving the tent.

When we were alone again Daenerys closed the space between us and knelt down to be nearly level with me. She didn’t say anything but she didn’t need to. Her face was tilted down so that my hands were touching it as if she were praying into my fingers. I don’t know how long we stayed like this but I put my forehead against hers and closed my eyes. And just like that, the moment was gone and she was out of my tent once more.

The next day, we set out and hit the first of many cities to raid. With a goal of stealing all the money, taking the women and children as slaves, and killing all the men, it didn’t take long for Daenerys to cut in.

“I thought the Dothraki didn’t believe in money?” She hadn’t contained the anger in her voice.

“Gold to hire ships Princess. Ships to sail to Westeros.” I knew there was no point in fighting with her.

We made it toward a group of Khalasar who were taking women and separating them to claim.

“Jorah make them stop.”

“Khaleesi…”

“You heard me!” She said sternly.

“These men have shed blood for their Khal. They want to take what is theirs. You have a gentle heart. But it is the Dothraki way.”

“I do not have a gentle heart, Ser. Do as I say and Khal Drogo will know why.” I know she was just mad but I had a bad feeling about all of this.

I took a woman and started walking her back to where Drogo was perched. She had a haggard appearance and I could tell she had no care left in the world. A woman who had lost everything but her life.

“She is naive.” The woman said. I am not sure why but she made me uneasy.

“She is trying to protect you.”

“If she wanted to protect me she would have never married and mated with these beasts. Some of us do not get to choose who we lie with.” The spite in her voice was palpable.

“It might surprise you to hear, she didn’t choose this either and was forced into this life.” I couldn’t help but protect her. We had made it with the rest of the group.

I waited by Daenerys while she argued her case in front of the group. When it became apparent that there was going to be a fight, I pulled Daenerys away to protect her and the baby. Drogo made easy work of the man who opposed him but was cut in the chest. I let Daenerys go so that she could comfort him.

“That wound needs to be cleaned. I could do that.” The woman I brought back from the pits spoke up.

The Dothraki considered her a witch and for once, I had to agree with them. There was something about her that didn’t sit well with me. However, I didn’t fight Daenerys on the occasion.

This was a mistake. As the days went by and we continued to take over towns, Drogo’s power dwindled. When he could no longer keep up, the rest of the Dothraki forgot our mission and left the few that stayed behind.

“What is wrong with him?” Daenerys asked me desperately.

“His wounds have taken their toll on him, Khaleesi. I am afraid he won’t make it.” I didn’t want to be negative but he hadn’t woken in hours.

“No. Bring me the witch.” She commanded.

I brought her into the tent and Daenerys made a deal with her. I had so much I wanted to say but I felt like nothing was in my control. We left the tent and one of the men shoved my Khaleesi.

She fell hard on her stomach and I could see the damage has been done on her child as well. The blood was boiling in my body and I drew my sword. He wasn’t the best I had ever fought but he wasn’t the worst. I slay my opponent but couldn’t even feel relief.

“Khaleesi… where is a handmaid?” I am desperately looking around.

“Jorah, I am scared.” She looks at me before passing out.

I bring her into the witch tent not sure what else to do. The witch looks at me with an evil smile and guides me to put Daenerys down near Drogo who is covered in horse blood. I turn to leave but the witch grabs my arm.

“You will stay and watch this or she will die.” She claims blankly and I have no choice.

I have never been a part of a birth before but I don’t think this is how it is supposed to be. I want to kill the witch but she is delivering Rhaego so I keep silent.

“Oh look at him.” She says excitedly. When she turns him to me, I drop to my knees. Rhaego is not living and is covered in scales. On his back are what look like wings. I can’t stop myself, I begin to cry.

“Do not mourn. She traded a life for a life.” And she points to Drogo who is breathing heavily but not seeing anything.

I stand up and slap the woman so hard it knocks her and what was Rhaego onto the floor. I go to hit her again and stop myself. Instead I wrap her to the tent pole and look after Daenerys. She looks so young and innocent in this moment. I take a look around the tent and have a strong urge to get her out of this hell. Careful to not hurt her, I lift her up and bring her to my own tent.

…

When Daenerys wakes up, I have a hard time telling her what happened. She learns soon enough though and requests everyone leave her and Drogo alone. I fear that the rest of the Khalasar that has stuck with us may lose hope in her so I make an effort to keep their hopes up.

“Khaleesi?”

“Come in Jorah.” She had tears in her eyes.

I look down at Drogo who seems to have died in the night. There are comforting words that I know she needs to hear right now but I just can’t find them.

“Please leave and tell the others to build a pyre for the Khal and Khaleesi.”

“And the Khaleesi?”

“You heard me correctly.” She had turned away from me and to her dragon eggs. I left the tent and did as I was told but my heart was pounding with the idea that I may never see her again.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I am not moving too fast through the story (Don’t want to pull a Season 8).


End file.
